Awaits
by Farisya MJ
Summary: <html><head></head>Ezra met Santana for the first time at a bar. He was drinking alone, trying to calm his nerves for his big first day tomorrow when he saw a beautiful girl walking into the bar. For a second, Ezra thought he might have a chance to have a company tonight. After getting closer to the girl, Ezra changed his mind. To his alarm, she came to him...</html>


It was probably the most normal night ever. Ezra was sitting alone in a bar, having a drink or two while pondering about his future in Rosewood. The bar was almost empty except for Ezra, the bar tender and a few guys playing pool at the back. It was eleven, the time when Ezra usually sits in front of his laptop to write. That's when he's usually inspired and ideas would flow easily. But not tonight. Tonight is the time for him to get over his nerves of starting his first job in this alien place.

Then he caught sight of a girl walking into the bar. Black-haired, tanned, tall, luscious lips, had the sexiest walk he had ever seen and he knew right away, he had to talk to this girl. Maybe this boring night wouldn't be so normal after all. Ezra walked casually to the girl, thinking of phrases he could use to begin the conversation when suddenly the bartender cut him.

"The usual, Santana?".

So her name is Santana. From the moment she went in, Ezra knew she must be born on a bed of roses. With that beauty, she could have gotten anyone she wants. Ezra looked at what he's wearing and smiled. He turned back and sat somewhere further. 'Better save myself the embarrassment of getting rejected' he thought.

"You expecting anyone?"

Ezra turned his head and that gorgeous girl named Santana was standing right next to him. It's as if he was stunned by a witch, Ezra was unable to blink his eyes, let alone speak to the girl. A wave of hand from Santana brought him back to reality and he finally replied,

"No, actually.. I'm alone tonight"

"Does that mean you're not alone on other nights?"

"I hope not, after tonight. Since this is my first night in Rosewood."

"Something tells me you left your purse at the toilet"

Ezra immediately touched his left pocket. Oh, his purse is there alright. There's no way he'd left it at the toilet. Santana smiled seductively and Ezra knew where this would lead him to.

"I better check before someone else takes the 'purse' away"

Before he knew it, Santana was kissing him passionately in the toilet. It was as if they both had waited long enough for that moment of tasting their lips together. Their bodies were clenched together, as if not wanting to break apart. They took only micro seconds to breathe in between kisses. Ezra's hands held Santana closer to him and Santana was lost in the moment. Ezra started kissing down Santana's neck and she moaned because Ezra hit her favourite spot. Ezra stopped kissing Santana and looked at her.

"I won't be able to stop if I go on."

"Then don't stop"

Although Ezra was dying to do so, he held himself together and explained himself.

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met and I don't want this to be just a one-night stand."

Santana felt a pang of pain in her heart. There was something about Ezra's sincerity that made Santana touched. When she saw Ezra that night, she knew Ezra would easily take her to bed that night. Santana smiled to herself thinking she had lost the bet with her friends. But, what's the harm in trying harder?

"Who says it has to end after tonight? We can go back to your place and meet again tomorrow." Santana said while playing her fingers around Ezra's chest.

Ezra took Santana's hands and uttered, "A real man doesn't take advantage over a girl. Especially not on one who takes his breath away. I know I probably won't be able to meet you again after tonight. For all I know, you might be living somewhere else and only come here once in a while. I'd like to get to know you better instead of just sleeping with you tonight. But, if you're not interested..then I can't do anything about it."

"You have got to be kidding me"

"Honestly, I'm not."

"Well goodbye then. I don't do commitments. Just thought I could have a little fun tonight."

"I won't let you off easily if we meet again. That's a promise"

"We'll see about that" and Santana walked out of the bar.

Not a normal night after all. Ezra knew he was stupid for letting that chance slip away. He could be 'having fun' with the most beautiful girl he had ever met. He looked at his watch. 11.30pm and he was inspired to write. Might as well do it, he thought. He went back to his apartment and wrote a story about how he met the most beautiful girl at the bar in Rosewood..


End file.
